


Жертвенный

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: О том, как юная душа становится Чужим, и о том, как Чужой становится чем-то большим.





	Жертвенный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrificial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293967) by [versayce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versayce/pseuds/versayce). 



> Переведено для команды StealthGames 2017 на ФБ.
> 
> Неграфичное описание группового нон-кона, жестокость, ритуальное жертвоприношение. Написано до выхода Dishonored 2, поэтому теперь частично AU.

Он так долго мерз, голодал и терпел боль, что забирающая его тьма приносит облегчение. Сколько там, в комнате, было человек? Сколько рук его касалось? Сколько дней он провел в цепях, и сколько еще они мыли, умащивали и иными способами готовили его тело — раскрасневшееся, чувствительное, страдающее и очистившееся — чтобы потом утопить? 

Несчастный не знает. С ним не разговаривали — только сказали, что скоро все закончится; он держался за эти слова и не задавал вопросов, слишком напуганный и опьяненный обжигающей жидкостью, что они вливали ему в глотку. Он все равно не имеет права задавать вопросы. Кто он? Наверное, никто. Ему сложно вспомнить: измученное тело не дает сосредоточится, в голове словно клубится легкий дым — и темные завитки вырываются из распахнутого в крике рта. Он плачет. Поначалу слезы были горячи — настолько, что он вздрагивал, когда они бежали по щекам, но вскоре его тело совсем онемело. Холодное, вокруг все такое холодное. Металл на запястьях, камни за спиной, ледяной воздух, пальцы в перчатках, что силой раскрывают ему рот, распинают его руки и ноги, погружаются в его тело, будто толстые черви в уже мертвую плоть.

О, скорей бы, пусть все закончится, как они обещали.

Это последнее испытание — медленное и сокрушительное. Он выдыхает под водой до тех пор, пока из него не выходит весь воздух, пока пустота не сжимает его легкие изнутри. Он не цепляется за их руки, не сопротивляется — хотя какой-то частью сознания и хочет этого. Выдохни. Замри. У него снова текут слезы, но они мешаются с соленой морской водой — и он не знает, плачет ли от нехватки воздуха или от холода, что жалит его искореженную плоть. Соль — на раны, соль — в глаза, а когда он открывает рот, соль — на языке и в горле, сорванном от криков. Он глотает ее — потому что пуст и выжат; он жаждет заполнить себя хоть чем-то, стать тяжелым, чтобы опуститься на самое дно, подальше от этих рук. 

Потом приходит темнота. Чернота. Не снаружи, в воде, а у него перед глазами. Он слеп. Хорошо, это хорошо.

Вода поглощает его, забирает у них. Их хватка слабеет, пальцы соскальзывают с его мокрой кожи, когда он погружается все глубже, ускользает. Он загадывает: пусть его глаза не прозреют, пусть его не коснутся со злыми намерениями, пусть его нога больше не ступит в мир людской — и его желание сбывается.

***

Когда Чужой пробуждается в Бездне, он уже знает, что он такое.

Здесь тихо, и он один. Если бы он по-прежнему мог плакать, он пролил бы несколько слез — в благодарность. Но в благодарность кому? Не им, не тем, кто отправил его сюда. То, что они с ним сотворили, было хуже смерти. На миг Бездну пронзает воспоминание о его боли, но память уже бледнеет, да и это всего лишь отзвук — сам он ничего не чувствует.

Ничего, кроме прохладного облегчения.

Время недвижно. В Бездне вообще нет времени. Всю жизнь ему приходилось сдерживаться, но здесь он наконец может отпустить себя на волю. В начале лишь малую часть себя, пока б _о_ льшая заново собирается воедино после того, как его разорвали на куски.

Вернут ли его? Выдернут ли отсюда, чтобы снова мучить его останки? Он сам отвечает на вопросы: нет, они не сумеют. Он точно это знает — так же, как знает, что еще увидит, как оборвутся их жизни. Но не прямо сейчас. Для начала ему нужно познакомиться с этим местом — и дать ему познакомиться с собой. Раньше у него никогда не было дома, но он осознает, что необходимо сделать. Поэтому они его выбрали — не только из-за тайных знаков, что они заметили на его теле, но из-за секретов, что он знал и никому не мог рассказать. Сейчас это потаенное знание становится его жизнью — когда он раскрывается навстречу Бездне, а она просачивается в него. Пока не наступает равновесие.

Он полон.

Со временем развеивается даже эхо его страданий — волны идут все шире и сглаживаются, как будто произошедшее было лишь легчайшей рябью. Он открывает глаза и видит: так и было. Но помимо этого он видит и многое другое — дальше, и яснее, и глубже, чем смог бы, будь он еще жив.

Он оборачивает свой бездонный взгляд на тех восьмерых, что преподнесли его Бездне, а когда они осмеливаются посмотреть в ответ, лишает их зрения. Они говорят, что любят его. Во снах он напоминает им, какую физическую форму приняла их любовь, и, когда они просыпаются от плача, шепчет им: _скоро все закончится_. Он лжет.

Мир, как он теперь знает, полон лжецов. Еще он полон воров, насильников и убийц. Полон людей ничего не значащих и людей, которые вырываются из нищеты лишь для того, чтобы подвергнуться новым страданиям. Но мир полон и нежности — пусть ее так просто уничтожить. Он наблюдает, как старик кормит свою жену, подтирая ей подбородок, словно ребенку. А в следующий раз он видит, как три пацана пинают собаку, ломая ей все кости, пока на ее морде не вскипает кровавая пена.

Что же сделать?

Один из восьми, содрогаясь в постели будто от лихорадки, говорит: _пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста_. Но как? Ответ звенит в абсолютной тишине Бездны. Когда мужчина тянется к нему, Чужой выжигает на его простертой руке свою метку — и следующей же ночью мужчина ломает ноги мальчишкам, отпинавшим собаку. Пробирается в дом богача за деньгами — и оставляет половину старику и его калеке-жене. Но вторую половину забирает себе, а когда он ломает кости пацанятам, от их криков кровь приливает к его члену.

Чужой ожидал другого.

Но первый оказывается таким интересным, что Чужой отмечает и оставшихся семерых, даже тех, что бегут от него и прячутся, словно неразумное зверье. Некоторым он возвращает зрение — пусть и затуманенное. Другие отлично обращаются с клинком — он помнит это по собственному опыту, по узорам, что они вырезали на его теле, — и им он дарует скорость, точность и удачу. В Бездне время не имеет значения, и некоторым из них он позволяет переносить эту незначимость в реальный мир — но ненадолго. Все восемь считают, что Чужой одарил их властью. Сделал их сильнее. Теперь он больше не истязает их во снах унизительной болью, теперь он приходит с вопросами. Заглянешь к соседу, которого можно найти в постели его дочери, когда жена спит? Позволишь работорговцу сохранить его грязные деньги? А его жизнь?

Первое время наблюдать интересно, но вскоре их поступки становятся неумолимо скучны. Эти же люди замучили и убили его, тогда еще человека, ради некой мистической цели. Свои ночные похождения они принимают за продолжение того ритуала. Он насмехается. Он предостерегает. А они пресмыкаются перед ним и в продиктованных им поступках ищут лишь необъяснимый таинственный смысл. Да еще способ получения телесной и материальной выгоды.

Отвратительно.

А потом один из отмеченных пытается убить человека, отравившего своего дедушку ради наследства, но вместо палача сам становится жертвой. Второй попадает в зубы сторожевым собакам — его разрывают на кусочки. Чужой смотрит, особое внимание обращая на то, как цепенеют от боли его грязные пальцы. Он является умирающему за миг до смерти — и видит, как из его глаз уходит жизнь. Он наблюдает с улыбкой — и она еще долго не сходит с его губ.

Осталось только шестеро, есть в этом нечто неправильное — и он находит еще двоих, на этот раз женщин. Любовниц. Он хочет вспомнить, каково это — любить, но глядя на них, осознает, что никогда не знал этого чувства на самом деле.

Но он учится.

Они, эти двое, творят невероятные вещи с помощью его меток, но потом и их разрывают на части.

Значит, еще двое. Один из оставшихся кончает жизнь самоубийством. Теперь недостает троих — их всегда должно быть восемь. А годы все утекают. Когда умирает последний из тех, кто топил его, какая-то часть Чужого обретает свободу. В ту ночь он слышит, как поют киты — Бездна полнится звуками их песни. Тишина больше не нужна.

А еще Бездна полнится осколками реальности — их тем больше, чем дольше он наблюдает. Пустота тоже больше не нужна. Красивые вещи и уродливые вещи — но всегда с каким-то изъяном, потому что изъяны свойственны всему сущему. В любом сердце можно найти тьму.

Чужому интересен каждый отмеченный. И каждый его разочаровывает.

***

— Здравствуй, Корво, — говорит Чужой; взирающие на него глаза напоминают ему о том, кем он был когда-то.

***

— Найди меня, Корво, — говорит Чужой, и Корво находит. Как позже находит святилища, с невероятной одержимостью — Чужой назвал бы ее фанатизмом, если бы не понимал: они для Корво не цель, а лишь средство. Ему нужны только руны — чтобы стать сильнее. Чтобы спасти Эмили.

Но иногда Корво медлит. Проводит рукой по окутанному пурпурным бархатом алтарю. Тянется за руной лишь спустя несколько бесконечно долгих секунд. И остается, даже когда Чужой исчезает.

***

— Ты меня очаровываешь, — говорит Чужой, и ему кажется, что Корво дрожит.

***

В мире нет доброты, но в Корво ее много. Он старается помочь, он удерживает свою руку, он мучается от бессмысленного чувства вины. И каким-то образом он спасает ту, о которой заботится больше жизни, сумев не предать свою суть.

Чужой тщательно рассматривает каждый совершенный им выбор, и темные воды Бездны вокруг начинают колебаться. Тысячелетиями он тонул, но вот Корво совершает нечто непредсказуемое — и Чужой вздыхает, и еще раз, еще, с каждым разом, когда Корво — непредсказуемо — проявляет милость к врагам своим. 

Этого он ждал.

***

— Прощай, Корво, — говорит Чужой в конце.

Но Корво отвечает:

— Нет.

Нет?

Корво прикасается к нему — без жестокости. Чужому нелегко сдержать желание ударить. Нелегко расслабиться. Но Чужой справляется — несмотря на почти забытые уроки из своей короткой жизни и на последовавшие тысячелетия скуки. Он справляется.

Ведь Корво особенный.

— Правда? — спрашивает Корво. У него хриплый, полный нежности голос. Да, нежность так легко уничтожить — но здесь и сейчас она уцелеет. В касаниях рук Корво и, когда он подходит ближе, в касаниях его губ.

Бездна поет, и Корво отстраняется, пытается зажать уши, чтобы не слышать этот жуткий звук. Ради него Чужой замолкает и притягивает его обратно, внезапно будто оголодавший и пустой — когда еще миг назад был так полон. Сердце, что он дал Корво, вылепленное его собственными руками, бьется все чаще. Нет, это не Сердце — но его сердце. Внезапно пробудившись, оно причиняет невыразимую боль, сжимается точно так, как он помнит — даже спустя неисчислимые годы.

Вся его кожа горит, когда Корво скользит по ней ладонями. Нежно, так нежно — обнажая старые раны и тут же излечивая их.

_Ты прекрасен, Корво._

В ответ Корво целует его. Чужой не знает последствий своей материализации во плоти. Станет ли он теперь слабее? Лишится ли мира, который полюбил?

Нет. Но какой именно мир он любит? Бездну — или мир, в котором Корво прижимает его к своему телу? Оба этих мира. Он попрощался, привыкнув к необходимости лжи, — но не смог отпустить Корво.

Он снова полон — это Корво наполнил его.

К этому они стремились, понимает он: те, кто обратил его в ничто, отмеченные, что гнались за силой, почитатели, что приползали к нему на коленях. О нет, они же делали все неправильно. Корво показывает ему, как надо, занимаясь с ним любовью в ярко-голубом безвременьи — и Чужому кажется, он вот-вот снова перестанет быть собой.

Но кем же он станет — теперь?


End file.
